Balor Towers
Balor Towers is the Medieval Deadly Alliance, the British Deadly Alliance, and the European Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The band of towering demons battle for justice and defend the city of Balrogard against Melkron and his evil Dark Balors from the evil Order of the Black Dragon. Origins Baldor, the Bane of Balrogoth, was a towering soldier of the Balrogard IV Legion, under the command of the aggressive arrogant Balor named Melkron. Over the years, he fought in many battles against their enemies and then suddenly became a predominate war hero of Balrogard while his commander was jealous by his reputation. After the battle, Baldor quits his life as a soldier and started his own team of seven Balor heroes and named his group "Balor Towers." He first recruited his close-friend and ally, Garthmog, who have been fought together against the Wright Army of Calaborg, the Sargonian Army, and the Kapak Draconians. Then they recruited other four heroes of Balrogard: Briscord, the axe-wielding Balor; Juggard, the spiked mace-wielding Balor and the One-Eyed Balor; Lungkuroth, the Balor Archer; and Oberon, the Balor Sorcerer. While Baldor is searching the seventh member for the team, he saw a young lowest-ranking Balor named Ale and was beaten by other high-ranking Balors after he failed at the academy. Baldor helped him up and offered him to join his team if he wants to be a better Balor like his late-father. As he brought him into his group, Baldor trained him for days at the volcanic sector away from the city. As Ale's training is completed, Baldor and his team were called upon by the council and were sent to participate the war against the Dark Hordes at the Battle of Southern Ubertyröl. There they met Boomer and the Orc Marauders and they've battled together against the common threat. Once again, along with Boomer and his fellow Horde warriors, are hailed as heroes and Baldor and his fellow Balors returned to Balrogard. But upon their return home to Balrogard, the revolt led by the jealous Melkron began and the Balor heroes went to repel their rebellion. They fought their way to find and stop Melkron from taking over the city until they finally reached their nemesis at the city square. Baldor was challenged by his former commanding officer in a sword and whip fight to determine who is the strongest and powerful Balor in the world. During the intensive battle, Baldor has suddenly unlocked his Aura which he uses it against his nemesis with the ultimate fire magic and defeated him in a single blow, destroying his nemesis' weapons in the process. With Melkron's defeat, the revolt has ended and order has been restored as Melkron is officially banished from the city after they've learned that he had been aligned with the Chaos Gods. Baldor and his fellow Balors are hailed as Heroes of Balrogard. However, this was only the beginning for their adventures. On December 21, 2012, Baldor was suddenly teleported by the Fallen Star and found himself in Belfast, Northern Ireland, and was picked up by the Royal British Army and then the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Baldor is reunited with his fellow Balors after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders of the Monarch Empire. After the Monarchs' defeat, Baldor and his fellow Balors resided in Northern Ireland while they remained in Balrogard on the behest of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Team Members Baldor Leader of the towering demon band. He's the Bane of Balrogoth, the first captain of the Balors, who battled against the Dwarven Army of Balinburg. He is mighty and the unstoppable Balor that the Underworld has ever known, wielding his hard steel sword and fiery whip. He named himself after the Norse God, Baldor. Garthmog The dual-wielding Balor swordsman who is the Bane of Irongard, the captain of the security who repelled the revolt in the Balrog Rune Mountains. He's the close-friend and ally of Baldor since they went together battle against the Wright Army of Caladorg, the Sargonian Army, and the Kapak Draconians. Briscord The axe-wielding Balor who is called the Stone Cutter due to his weapon is made of adamantium that it can cut the big tree and rock, even it can cut the enemy catapults, siege towers, and defenses. Juggard The spiked mace-wielding Balor who is known as the One-Eyed Balor since he lost his eye during the battle of Valakuakar. After that battle, Juggard is unwillingly to go as he continues to fight since he battled the Barrow-Wrights, the Sargonians, the Draconians, the Dark Hordes, and Melkron's Army; even many battles he participated, making him one of the recognizable Balors in Balrogard. Lungkuroth The archer-classed Balor who is called the Burning Arrow of Balrogard because he's the only archer in the army which he was lacked of swordsmanship and whip. Despite the lack of his ordinary skills, Lungkuroth is the resourceful and useful Balor of Baldor's team. Oberon The elderly Balor is the sorcerer class who casts his fiery spells and burns his small enemies and shadows to boost their strength, defense, attack power, and energy. He wields the Volcanic Staff Volcarog, the First Balor Sorcerer. Ale The youngest Balor who is not so bright like the rest of his kind but he has a quite potential and fighting skills with his sword and whip from his father who was killed after the Battle of the Iron Mountains of Voldar since he was only a whelp. He was trained by Baldor after he failed to find the academy while other places he failed the test and became a better Balor of Baldor's team. He's also the Bane of Ulgarth, his father and the captain who've led the secondary Balor Army. Inspirations * Based on the seven Balrogs from J.J.R. Tolkien's the Lord of the Rings universe. * The characters are resembled to Balors' model from the first Neverwinter Nights before the sequel and the MMORPG was released. Category:Database Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons